Vivienne Lecomte
Vivienne Lecomte is an Omega entrepeneur, the widow of Hector Gutiérrez and a former Systems Alliance research officer. Biography Early Life Born to an affluent family, Vivienne was raised without many difficulties. Her grandfather, a wealthy transportation baron, allowed her mother to live off of the family's earnings without hindrance, giving the woman the unrestricted socialite lifestyle that is typically envied by tabloids across the world. Vivienne's aunt, however, was nothing like her mother. Groomed from childhood to be the heir apparent to the company, Maria Lecomte was a driven, self-motivated and hard-working woman. It was in her aunt that a young Vivienne saw her future, and she spent her formative years trying to live up to the older woman's long shadow, even attending the same university her aunt had: Oxford. It was while in university that she discovered her passion for studying culture, finishing her undergraduate studies with a degree in cultural anthropology. From there she continued her education, eventually becoming a researcher focusing on the early people of her home country thousands of years ago. During her research period in Switzerland, Vivienne and a colleague of hers, Hector Gutiérrez, became romantically involved. Finding their passions of learning about culture mixed fabulously, the two met, fell in love and married in 2139. Prothean Discovery When prothean ruins were discovered on Mars in 2148, the couple was ecstatic. Finally, the answer to are we alone in the universe was at least partially answered. When the Systems Alliance was founded the following year, both applied to be a part of the research teams and were accepted, spending the next six years researching these alien ruins. In 2156, the couple was transferred to the frontier colonies, Shanxi to be specific. It was believed that if anyone was to come into contact with alien life it would be those furthest from home, and who better to make first contact than the people experienced with alien cultures. Hector was initially dismayed however, Vivienne soon brought him over and they made the transfer confidently. First Contact War In early 2157, Vivienne was pregnant with a daughter. The couple was overjoyed at the news, having been trying for several years at this point. It was also during this time period that first contact was made with an unknown species, resulting in a war on the frontier. The initial thought was that these could be the protheans, coming back to claim their forgotten technology on Mars. As the skirmishes continued, the Alliance xenoanthropology team on Shanxi was tasked with studying what little information they had received about these aliens. They were good fighters and even better tacticians, though little culture permeated the first intelligence reports. Simply combat profiles, fighting methods and military equipment. It would take actually meeting with the aliens to learn more, though the meeting would not come as expected. In late April and early June of 2157, Shanxi was bombarded and occupied by the turians. General Williams, in command of the Alliance garrison on the planet, was forced to surrender or continue to lose both soldier and civilian lives. While most civilians gave themselves over to the conquerors as well, many continued to resist. Organized groups would fight the turians wherever able, often to their own demise. It was into one of these groups that Vivienne and her husband found themselves falling, having escaped the lab with nothing but the uniforms on their backs. The rebel cell was pursued through the city of Shuozhou by turian Sergeant Sapentus Morellae and his group, eventually being cornered in a building. Without negotiating, Morellae brought down the entire building with several strategically placed bombs. In the horror that followed, nearly every rebel in the building was killed, including Hector. Vivienne was found pinned beneath rubble, her pelvis shattered by debris. The turians rounded up the survivors, including Vivienne, and shipped them off to the capitol, New Taiyuan. Human medics and doctors were allowed to treat the woman, though her unborn child did not survive. Vivienne would be limited to walking with a waist-down exoskeleton after a long recovery period. The woman was destroyed, her life having been completely torn away in the conflict. When the war ended, she was transferred to a medical facility in Geneva for better treatment and to be with family. After the year-long recovery period she returned to the field, back to the sites of Switzerland. She resigned from the Alliance, and her interest in aliens completely disappeared. She didn't want to know what else they were capable of, she had the first-hand experience to know. Inheritor Vivienne continued this life for many years, isolating herself from new connections. She became much closer to her aunt, Maria, in her later years, learning the family business and how it was run from the aging woman. When Maria passed away in 2174, Vivienne was given the company as an inheritance. Knowing how, but not trusting herself enough to run the company, the anthropologist appointed a CEO to run the business for her. With her newfound wealth and power, however, Vivienne knew she could finally afford to track down the one who had murdered her family, the one who had stolen her life away. She "awoke", returning her attention to the galaxy at large. The massive amount of alien culture baffled and attracted her, but she was not going to be swayed from her purpose. To track down Morellae, she would need some rather unsavory characters. From what she had learned, there was no place better for that than Omega. Hiring a small band of private security enforcers, she set off with a vast wealth and a mission.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Scientists